Rikkaidai Fuzoku and Melting Brains
by Shadows42
Summary: Poor Sanada.. He should have known better than to leave the courts for more than a millisecond. Or even for a millisecond... At least everyone, and I mean everyone, respects Yukimura. Rikkaidai One-shot. Complete randomness.


**Disclaimer: **Me don't own... (._.)

* * *

Sanada Genichirou, known as the Emperor of Rikkaidai Fuzoku, one of the strongest players in the Junior/Senior High tennis circuit, blinked twice as he entered the courts of his Junior High school after a _2 minute_ break to the bathroom.

He blinked once more, swivelling his head around.

And then he swiftly turned to an unoccupied bench _outside_ the tennis courts and proceeded to sit there blankly. With his brain slowly melting out his ears, Sanada then decided to reflect on what he had seen.

Marui Bunta was tied upside down from the top of the fence. Still popping his bright-green bubblegum.

Jackal Kuwahara was trying to climb said fence with the help of two third years. So far, it seemed like he had only managed to plant his foot in their faces at eight different angles.

Yanagi Renji was holding up a very _detailed_ chart about a woman's anatomy, mumbling something to the only second year on the Regulars. At the same time, he was taking notes.

Kirihara Akaya was sitting on the floor, looking like his life depended on the 'lesson'. He too, was taking notes. With chalk. On the ground.

Yagyuu Hiroshi… Niou Masaharu dressed as Yagyuu Hiroshi was cackling madly as he ran around the tennis courts in circles. Chased by at least half the club, all of which were wearing nothing but towels.

Yagyuu Hiroshi, the real one, was calmly instructing the first years on their swings. At least one person in the club had some sense of discipline… Oh wait. He wasn't teaching them how to swing. He was hitting tennis balls at a poster of some random girls face. Wasn't Yagyuu meant to be the Gentleman?

**Please do remember that this situation had come from Sanada's _two minute_ absence. Before that absence, the courts were worthy of being called disciplined, orderly, productive, etc.**

Sanada blinked for the fourth time in two minutes.

What happened to Yukimura?

Ah…Found him.

Yukimura Seiichi, the strongest player of Rikkaidai Fuzoku, one of the strongest players of the Junior/Senior High tennis circuit, captain to the well-known Rikkaidai Fuzoku Regulars, nicknamed the Kami no Ko, was _smiling_ as he entered the courts.

Yes, _smiling_.

No, not smiling.

_Smiling_.

And as, one by one, each member of the Rikkaidai tennis club realised this, they immediately dropped everything they were doing. Luckily for Marui, Jackal had managed to get him down (poor third year faces…).

In the exact time of 4.3 seconds, each and every member of the previously disastrous club was lined up perfectly in front of the _smiling_ captain. (Please ignore the fact that: half the members were wearing nothing but towels, Kirihara was muttering about pregnancy, Yanagi was drawing the picture of a woman's…Lower anatomy, Marui was trying to un-stick bubblegum from his throat, Jackal was thumping his partner's back hard enough to dislodge a brick, Niou was trying to _paint_ the back of the person in front of him, Yagyuu was tearing another copy of the random girl he was aiming at earlier to shreds).

Everyone turned to the only person not there.

Sanada Genichirou.

As one of the club members raised his hand to point this out, Yukimura's smile seemed to suddenly get brighter.

The poor third year (who now had a _mysteriously_ blue back) put his hand back down, shaking.

And so, as Yukimura turned back to his friend who was still sitting there, now with his brains in a melted puddle on the floor,

His smile became less of a _smile_ and more of a smile.

And somewhere deep, deep in Sanada's melted brain, his subconscious whispered the horrifying truth.

_You should have become used to this already. It's happened every day, and will happen every day anyways…_

* * *

__**A/N:** Please do excuse any problems with this, it was done pretty hastily.

If you have any idea you want me to do, (Rikkaidai, Seigaku, Hyotei or Shitenhouji only, please) please PM me, or leave a review!

Reviews keep all authors going, and as (I suppose...) many of you are authors yourself, you should understand this...Ufufufu...

Review (^^")

**Rikkaidai randomness is epic!**

*****Cough Cough*.

Kage-chan~~


End file.
